A player striking a golf ball with a golf club sends the ball flying, bouncing or rolling away across the ground. Trajectory and path of the golf ball when struck depends, in part, on the club selected and execution of a golf swing by the player. Golfers use different clubs to execute different shots. Any of several driving clubs (“woods” or “metal woods”) having slight loft are used to send the ball on a relatively long, low flight trajectory. Any of several iron clubs having a wide range of lofts are used to send the ball on relatively shorter, higher flight trajectories. A putter having no loft, or almost no loft, is used for shots (“putts”) where the ball is sent rolling across the ground (i.e., the “green”) towards a cup in the ground.
For reasons stated below, and for other reasons which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the present specification, there is a need in the art for golf clubs including an improved club head, improved club head components for golf clubs, and improved golf training aids.